Darkness
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: This is for "show off your spirt" It connects the Dark power in Tsubasa episodes


here's my entry for "show off your spirt" enjoy! plus I fixed some of the story. I didnt relize the mistakes untill after I posted it, enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Tsubasa... Why Tsubasa? When your desire to win overwhelms you, you hurt me? Ever sence battle bladers, and that one battle...it's a memory I prefer not talking about. I knew it was dangerous to accept that misson, but I went along cause you said not to worry about it, but I still was, and now look at yourself. When you freak out, that darkness takes over, and it not only pains you, but me as well. I cant bare losing you to the darkness, I just cant. It pains you, me, even your own friends. Pegasus asked me how long could I take it. I didnt think he ment how long I can take the pain, the pain the darkness makes. I remember the first time you got me.

_Flashback_

"Open your present sweetie," A woman said.

The 5yr old Tsubasa looked at the present his mom gave him, then opened it.

"COOL! A beyblade! Thanks mom!" Tsubasa said.

_End flashback_

I remember how you tried me out, and after you finished seeing what I could do, you'd talk to me. We promise not to hurt each other, no matter what. As you sleep, I stand next to you, wondering what's going on in you're dream. When you move, I flap my wings, hoping I caught your attention, until I relize it's just you moving in your sleep. L-drago did this, the pain, the darkness, all the suffering with the darkness. I looked over at Pegasus, who was standing above Gingka, watching how he slept. It was funny, I admet, but I stared at Pegasus more.

"What is it Aquila?" Pegasus asked me.

"Nothing, just trying to busy myself." I replied.

"Something's bugging you, tell me what it is," Pegasus said.

I kept my face pointing downward. When Pegasus was walking towards me, I looked up.

"Honestly, what's wrong Aquila?" Pegasus asked again.

"Nothing is wrong Pegasus!" I said as I flapped my wings with anger.

"Tch, I only asked because it'll get it off your chest, you know, make you feel better," Pegasus said.

I turned to look at Tsubasa, who looked like he was gonna scream._ Another nightmare, I take it? _I thought. I rubbed my beak against Tsubasa cheek lightly. Tsubasa opened his eyes alittle.

"Aquila? What's wrong?" Tsubasa asked me.

_ You were having a bad dream, so I though of waking you, _I said to Tsubasa. Tsubasa smiled.

"I'm fine Aquila. Speaking of which, what time is it?" Tsubasa said.

He looked at the alarm clock on the table next to him.

"4:30, What a time to have a nightmare," Tsubasa said.

He closed his eyes, and went back to sleep. Stiker came running in with his horn in front of him.

"What do you want Striker?" me and Pegasus said.

Striker floped to the ground and said "I'm bored, hungry, and itching to battle."

Me and Pegasus sighed. Only 3 and a half more hours till Stiker can get what he want. It's gonna be a LONG 3 and a half hours.

"Why not nudge Masamune awake?" Pegasus asked.

"Cause I dont want to! That's why!" Striker countered.

"So, instead, you want to annor us, Right?" I asked.

Striker rolled his eyes, then said, "Ha ha pretty funny."

I knew he said that with sacasum, it was clear he didn't like it that I said that. I looked at Tsubasa, who was still asleep while this went on. I sighed.

"I'm gonna go for walk you 2," I said.

"Have a nice walk," Pegasus said.

I flew out the window, and looked at the ground below. The darkness in Tsubasa, how I hate it so. It's been a while sence I flew freely, like, sence the darkness in Tsubasa tried to take over him then. I liked the view. It's fantastic. I can understand why eagle flies, too. I smiled at the thought of Tsubasa, beating the darkness, and what would happen if he won, well, after that. The wind was nice on my feathers. I know Tsubasa can beat the darkness, I have faith in him. Tsubasa, sence we first met, there was a bond, that flaskback played one more time in my mind. Tsubasa, i know you can win, and I know you are strong, don't lose, for me, and yourself, and your friends.

**me: **Dont ask me how this got so off topic ok! Also, the reason why I used _this_ when aquila talked to Tsubasa but not the other beys is cause Aquila spoke to Tsubasa in thought. Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person 


End file.
